


The Summit of Mt. Equinox

by TerekfromEarth



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SMUTTY SMUT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerekfromEarth/pseuds/TerekfromEarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's really just an excuse for angsty porn. Spock and Uhura are just hot, I hope their relationship will last through Into Darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Summit of Mt. Equinox

**Author's Note:**

> I am inspired by the S/U authors on this site. You are all so good at what you do. I completely hijacked the move Spock makes when he wraps his fist up in Nyota's hair from another author, but I can't remember who. I thought that was crazy hot. I hope you'll let me know who you are and what story it was in, please. I'm almost done with my second John Harrison fic. Must get back to the Cumberlord!

The Summit of Mt. Equinox

Stardate 2258. The crew of the Enterprise takes a shore leave on Tyree, an M Class planet similar to Earth’s Middle East, arid, ancient and beautiful. 

 

“Ken ye how a Whig can fight, Aikendrum, Aikendrum;  
Ken ye how a Whig can fight, Aikendrum  
He can fight the hero bright, with his heels and armour tight  
And the wind of heavenly night, Aikendrum, Aikendrum”.

The campfire roiled as Scotty belted out yet another folk song, trying desperately to get the others to sing along. His efforts only brought on continued drunken laughter at his own expense. Scotty could care less; after all, he was the entertainment for Jim, Bones, Sulu, Uhura, Gaila, Janice Rand and Chekov. 

“Sure, you all laugh! That’s what I get for sharing my 100 year old scotch with you. It’s my punishment for drinking with a bunch of…not Scotsman!” Scotty bit his tongue. The reveling crew burst out laughing. Scotty reached over and grabbed Janice Rand, brought her to his lap and drove an impressive kiss on her mouth, pulled away and declared, “You see, even the fairest of maidens cannot suppress her overwhelming feelings of lust and desire for me!” 

“You have an overinflated ego, mister!” she giggled as Janice pushed herself back to her warm spot in front of the fire, “and you’re lucky you still have a tongue!”

“Scotty, you’re the bravest man on the Enterprise,” Jim Kirk playfully teased, “you don’t know about Janice’s black belt, do you?”

“My apologies lass”, Scotty looked at Janice, “I’ve always wanted to do that.”

“I forgive you, but some women like to be treated with a little more consideration.” Janice looked over at Gaila, giggling and bouncing between the laps of her captain and chief medical officer. It was hard not to watch this scene, where Gaila was feeding Jim Kirk grapes with her mouth while riding McCoy like a pony. 

“OK, my stomach hurts from laughing and I’m going to bed before that”, Uhura gestured to the threesome, “gets seared into my brain. Goodnight and sweet dreams.” She stood and tried to leave. 

Gaila finally took notice. “Nyota has always been a big bummer, even at the academy. We lived together for 4 years and she never once brought anyone home!” 

“Really, Gai? Ugh, unbelievable,” Uhura huffed. 

“I mean, it’s no secret that she’s been waiting around for Tall, Dark and Vulcan!” Gaila turned from Nyota and spoke like she wasn’t even there. 

“Tall, Dark and Logical,” Scotty laughed. 

“Tall, Dark and Pointy,” Bones chimed in. 

“Oh, you’re all embarrassing,” Nyota blasted, “I’m so delighted my private life gives you something to amuse yourselves with!” She turned on the heel of her boot and walked with confidence back to the camp shelters. I hoped Gaila would have grown up after being assigned to the Enterprise, she thought, I can’t blame her for being who she is. A horny Orion woman with an insatiable appetite. 

“Lieutenant wait!” she heard from a few feet behind her. She had to force herself to turn because it was Jim Kirk who was reaching out to her. 

“Jim, please, I don’t care what they say.”

“Lieutenant, Nyota, can you just stop for a second?”

She stopped and looked him in the somewhat intoxicated face. 

“You know I’m on your side. I am so proud of you and I’m the luckiest bastard in the galaxy to have you serve on my ship,” he kind of slurred, but it was sincere. 

“Thank you,” she softened up a bit. “I’ve always been a perfectionist. I don’t give up. And now, serving on the same ship, sitting 10 feet from him everyday…I just need to get over him and move on!”

“Nyota, you are incredibly special. Maybe he’ll wake up out of that Vulcan trance someday.” He looked sad. “He can have everything I can’t. A beautiful woman. A family…”, he trailed off. “Would you like me to talk to him?”

“Gods no! I’d be mortified. Jim, he sometimes says things and does things and I feel like he wants to tell me that he cares about me. I’ve been honest with him and he can’t reciprocate. I get it. I’m slowly getting to a place where I see him as my commanding officer and nothing else. It doesn’t help when Gaila starts teasing me.”

“He recommended you, you know, for the Enterprise.”

“No, I didn’t know. Jim I earned my position and rank by myself,” she became defensive when it came to her career. 

“Of course you did. You had already been selected, but he requested several cadets for bridge positions and you were one of them.”

“Why are you telling me this?” her eyes welled up with tears, “are you trying to give me hope? That’s cruel, captain.” 

“Of course not,” he took her arm, “but I know he’s not that stupid to let you walk away.” He had a way of making her feel better. He turned to walk away, swagger is more like it, and said, “And if it doesn’t work out you can always have Scotty!”

“You’re a nasty man Jim Kirk! Now go back to the fire before Bones claims Gaila all to himself.”

“Nyota, you know he can have her. Do you want me to stay with you?”

“Nope,” she pointed up to Mt. Equinox, “you see that mountain? That’s where I’m sleeping tonight. I have to get going before the second sunset. I’ll leave my communicator open so you have my signal.”

He started to protest. “I’ll be fine. I’m in need of some serious meditation. Please.”

“Lieutenant, I will not stop you. Please be safe and careful. You had better check in tomorrow morning, that’s an order.”

“Yes Captain.” She gave him a big Nyota smile, turned and headed to the camp shelters.

She peeled the flap of her tent open and ducked in. Gaila had arranged for the ladies to share a tent and decorated it to look like a harem. She never turns it off, she thought. She grabbed a survival pack from her side of the room and turned to head back out to her adventure when she was met with a brick wall.

She opened one eye and realized she was on her back, Spock kneeling down at her side. “What happened?”

“I took notice of you returning to your quarters. I was hoping you would accompany me with a comparison analysis of the Tyree night sky. Apparently my timing would prove to be detrimental to your ability stand. Are you hurt?” Spock asked. 

“No. I’m fine. I’m so embarrassed I ran into you. I was just leaving.”

“I see. Will you be rejoining the camp fire?” He reached his hand out to help her up. She had to force herself not to take it. 

“No. I’m going to hike up Mt. Equinox and analyze the Tyree sky from the top, alone.” She stood and practically pushed him out of the way. 

“You appear hostile. Am I the source?” He calmly stated, but his eyebrow told a different story. He was half human; he felt as much emotional and sexual tension as she did every time they were this close. She was his teaching assistant for two years at the academy and it was the most strenuous time in his life. Being around Nyota Uhura, the most beautiful, intelligent species he had ever known, had been a daily struggle of massive proportions. 

“Spock, in the years that I have known you, I have shared my dreams of serving on the Enterprise. You know how this is my life’s ambition. I should be happy. Yet somehow, the gods have placed me ten feet from the only man I’ll ever want and the only man I can never have! And you ask me if you are the source of my hostility? No, Spock you are not!” Frustration shone on her face and sarcasm ripped in her tone. She bumped him as she walked out of the shelter. He grabbed her shoulder and easily spun her around. He almost looked…sad. 

“I will accompany you on your journey,” he stated like he hadn’t hear her last tirade. 

She looked at him furiously. “You don’t seem to understand, Spock. I’m escaping you.”

“It is… unsettling that I am the cause of your hostility. Nyota, I do not wish to cause you pain.”

She took a deep breath and faced him bravely. “I am cursed with human emotion. I don’t want to say anything that may hurt either of us. I just really need to be alone.”

“A human must release emotion. It is necessary. It would be dangerous to your health if you were to internalize anger and frustration.”

“Now you’re my therapist?” she hissed. “Trust me, a good hike up that splendid mountain is all the therapy I need.” She turned on her boot heel and started off. 

The first mile or so was a sprint up. She soon realized she needed to pace herself. Even at a slower rate, she would make it to the top and set up camp. The mountain path was a mix of thick woods that opened to a flat, spacious trail. Toward the top, the Tyrean sky opened up. The second sunset was a golden orange and lavender. For the first time this day, she didn’t think of Spock. You see girl, it’s not always about him! But then she realized she was thinking about him. She built a small, contained fire and cleverly fastened a small pan above to boil water for tea. She laid out her thermal sleep pad, took off her boots and rubbed her feet. She took out a sketchbook and pencil and started to sketch the landscape as it met the sky. She would add watercolor once she returned to the Enterprise. Once the second sunset was disappearing behind the tree line, she put her sketchbook away and made her tea. Her ears perked as she heard a rustle in the trees behind her. She slipped her phaser out of its holster and stood. It’s just the wind, she thought, you’ve spent many nights camping alone on Earth. And then he appeared. What the fuck! Seriously? Wearing his off duty blacks, tight enough to show how fit and gorgeous he was, Spock came walking up the trail with his own pack and apparently, his own agenda. 

“Ugh,” she sighed, put her phaser away and sat back down to her tea, ignoring him.

“Lieutenant, it took me 45.6 minutes to scale this mountain. Quite small, but pleasing no less.”

No response. 

“Lieutenant, if you would allow me to share your fire, I would be most grateful.”

He’s trying, but I can hold out longer. No response. 

He took a deep breath. “Lieutenant, I would very much like to have a conversation about…” She cut him off, “About what Spock? About us? About my feelings? You can’t even look at me. You can’t even say my name!” A coal popped in the fire just in time to punctuate her sentence. 

“Nyota.” He sat next to her and stared deeply and directly into her dark brown eyes. That look that she had seen so many times before. She always saw passion in his eyes when he looked at her but she never knew if her interpretation was accurate. That look melted her into a hot chocolaty mess. “I would like to inform you…I am…hesitant…to inflict my poison onto you.” She looked back quizzically. 

“If I were to ever act on my desire for you…I would hurt you…” He was clearly unfamiliar with expressing any emotion. She stayed silent, allowing him to keep trying. “You are aware that Vulcans mate for life, we bond one time with one partner. I do not intend for you to succumb to a life with a partner who cannot give you what desire. It would be selfish of me, and unfulfilling for you.” His voice steady, but quiet. 

Her head was spinning. This was too much information at one time. Damn him. “Wait, you desire me?” She held her breath. 

“Yes.”

“How long?”

“Five years, three months and seven days. On the first day of classes at the academy, I watched you walk across the quad and into my lecture. That was my first emotional reaction to you. I soon dismissed it. As we became…friends…I quickly learned that it was very pleasing to be around you. It was an emotion I was unfamiliar with. I had not detected this emotion with any other contacts I had made at the academy. I made a decision to request you to serve as my teaching assistant, and…” 

“Wait, Spock, you requested me?” She was flushed. 

“You were the logical choice, given your superiority in linguistics and your excellence in other fields, you would prove to be a most satisfying assistant.” He leaned back and propped himself on his elbow, stretching out his legs. Is he trying to look seductive, she thought, because it’s working. “I did not realize how working with you in such a capacity would compromise me in ways I had never felt before.” She sipped her tea trying to understand what he was purging. 

She laid back on her side to meet him face to face. “You do realize we are just beginning to serve a five year mission together?” Of course he knew. “What are we going to do? It seems illogical for us to deny ourselves something that is strong in both of us. We both want each other.” She reached over and brushed his hand with her fingers. He closed his eyes and she heard a barely audible growl come from his chest. 

“Nyota, you have captured my thoughts. You have invaded my meditation and my dream state.” He reciprocated with his fingers gently and sensuously entwining hers. He pushed himself up off his elbow just far enough to hover slightly over her. “If we continue touching like this, I may not be able to control…” He suddenly backed away. Oh gods oh gods oh gods, please don’t pull away now, she thought. 

She stood up, brushed off her pants and walked toward the trees. “Spock, what if I told you I wanted you, no matter what. I’ve waited for you for so long. I would make a patient and respectful bond mate…” He was behind her instantly. It was the first time she had felt his body against hers. She felt the curve of his chest against her back and his hot breath on the back of her ear. “I burn for you Nyota,” he said slowly, his voice gravelly. His hands sliding up and down her arms. He reached up and entwined his hand in her hair, wrapping it around his fist several times. This had been a fantasy he had that made him feel ashamed. He should never want to dominate a woman, but he needed to have her hair this way. He kissed her neck and felt her lean back into him. Her curvy bottom was pressing against him and her chest heaved. 

“Do you understand what will happen if we mate?” he growled. 

She turned to face him. His eyes were dark black orbs and he was blazing, his body on fire. He was full of lust, somehow controlling himself. “I have studied Vulcan culture, Spock, we will belong to one another. Am I correct?” 

“Yes. We will be bond mates for life. Does this frighten you?”

“A little. Only because I never knew how you felt, this is so sudden. I want this, I want you.” She leaned in and pressed slow, lusty kissed on his lips. He eased into them. “Spock, have you kissed the human way before?”

“No. But it is very pleasing.” He replicated what she was doing; he was a very fast learner. He pressed perfect sensual kisses to her lips. 

“Open your mouth just a little,” she said against his lips, “and feel my tongue.” He did and the sensation made him moan deeply and step backward. He took her around her waist and they kissed deeply and passionately. They broke to take a breath. 

“Nyota, this is quite stimulating.” He had a knack for understatement. He took her index and middle finger, positioned them to his and began stroking her hand. “Would it be satisfactory to kiss you the Vulcan way and the Human way consecutively?”

She said nothing, and began stroking his hand and deep kissing him. She moaned sweetly, broke off of the kiss, took his two fingers up to her lips and playfully licked them. Spock, still on fire, looked like his wild ancestors at that moment. He twisted his other hand up in her hair again and pounced on her neck, instinctively licking and kissing any exposed skin. She pulled away from his fingers and pressed her lips together. “Spock, have you ever had sex…with a woman that is…I mean human sex. I’m sorry, I’m flustered.” She giggled, her head in a lust fog. 

“No. I believe I am now your student, Nyota. Although I know the mechanics of sexual intercourse, I have never practically applied the theory.” 

“I haven’t either, Spock. You would be my first. It feels perfect to be in your arms. I just want you. I want you to be my first and last.”

“I am honored, Nyota.” He took her hand and led her over to the fire. He sat first on her thermal mat and pulled her down to him so she was straddling him. She leaned in and kissed him deeply, like they had been lovers for years. She nuzzled and kissed his neck. 

“Do you like that?” she asked moving her tongue up his pointy, sexy ear. A fantasy she had not been ashamed of. 

“It is a new, unspecified sensation. I feel I am losing control of my cognitive self. I have an irrepressable urge to stop thinking and behave violently.”

“Thanks for the warning, but, um, we’re going to go very slow.”

“Affirmative, Lieutenant,” he growled and flipped her on to her back. It was amazing how strong he was and how effortless it was for him to reposition her. “Instruct me.”  
He was clearly begging her to occupy his mind so he wouldn’t ravage her the way he naturally wanted to. 

“Kiss me. Tell me you want me.”

He leaned over her, just an inch from her mouth. “I have wanted to be close to you for so long. You are so beautiful.” She pulled him on to her, his body crushing her. She grinded her hips underneath him and heard a delicious growl in his chest. He was unmistakably male, muscular, warm and heavy. She inhaled and took in his musky, earthy scent. His soft lips pressing hard into hers, wet and swollen. 

“Help me take off my shirt.” He reached down and pulled her black Starfleet undershirt off exposing her plain white bra. His eyebrow peaked as he ran his index finger from her lower lip to the bra, tugging at it. He leaned over and rubbed his lips across her covered nipple. She slowly slid down her cup to reveal a hard brown nipple. “Kiss me there the way you kiss my mouth.” He obeyed. She moaned and heaved up. He felt proud of himself, having provoked such a sensual response from her. “Take you shirt off.” He responded quickly. She reached up and touched his perfect abs, feeling his heart pound. He wasn’t a typical male she was used to. Spock had no fake walls; he wasn’t putting on a show. This was the two of them with no pretense whatsoever. He found his way back to her mouth, grasping one of her hands and raising it over her head. He began stroking her fingers, the Vulcan way, once again. 

“Spock,” she whispered, “I need you here.” She unbuttoned her pants and he helped her slip them off. She pressed his fingertips against her soft cotton panties. He was a fast learner and began to rub her clit in circles. “Uh, yes. I could come just like this.” He slid his hand underneath her panties and continued rubbing her clit with his thumb. She looked down and spread her legs wider. 

“Is this satisfactory?” His voice deep and ancient. 

“Mm, yes. Find my pussy and finger me. Don’t stop rubbing me,” she pleaded. He took orders well. He found her warm, soft center and imagined how incredible it would feel if his cock were there. He continued finger fucking and rubbing while licking her nipples. He lost a bit of control and gently bit her without being told to. She arched and moaned. He nuzzled and bit her other hard nipple and felt her pussy throb. “Oh Spock, I’m cumming, fuck!” She rode his fingers and sat up on her elbows looking wild. Breathing heavily she said, “That was fucking incredible.”

“I would like to please you to a greater extent. If I understand correctly, human women are capable of multiple orgasms.” He spoke it as though he was in a lecture hall at the academy, only with a bit of proud lust in his tone. He removed her panties and positioned himself between her legs and began to nuzzle and deep kiss her pussy, tasting her incredible sweetness for the first time. He cataloged her flavor in his memory as one he would never go without. She was his and he would always bring her pleasure. He hummed into her and thought again of being inside her.

“Mm, Spock…tongue…on my clit…press it there, faster.” She ran her fingers through his unexpectedly soft hair. Watching him lick and finger her was too much for her to handle. “Oh, fuck, you’re going to make me cum again. Yes, don’t stop, yes, fuck!” She looked up and literally saw stars. The galaxy was bursting with them. She fell back onto her mat and he gave her time to relax after the earth-shaking climax he was responsible for. Breathing heavily, she looked back to him and couldn’t help but laugh. Spock with messy hair, a wet face, like a beast ready to pounce; and he did. He was back on top of her roughly kissing her lips, making her taste her sweetness. He bit her neck and shoulder. He was struggling to unbutton his pants. “Let me help you,” she insisted. She reached down and manhandled his cock. He growled and started jerking into her hand. “Spock, I’ve never…oh gods, I’ve never imagined you would so big…”

“I am flattered you have imagined me, Nyota, I will be gentle. I will follow your instruction.” She saw the hot Vulcan sun his eyes. She knew he wanted to fuck her into the future. 

“Would you like me to put my mouth on you now?” She was stalling. 

“No. There will be time for that. I am burning to be inside of you now.” He was rubbing the head of his very hard cock on her wet pussy. “Nyota, have you had a current contraception hypo?” 

“Yes, once a year.”

“What is your hesitation?” He was somehow able to ask her. No response. “If you will allow me to meld with you, you will feel what I feel. It will suppress some of the pain of first intercourse, but not all of it. It would induce a greater state of pleasure for both of us.”

“Ok, yes, I want to meld with you, please.”

He pressed his finger to her psi points on her temple. “Our minds are one,” he wasted no time. She felt a rush of energy, like jumping from a cliff into a deep lake. Once she came up for air she felt his energy and his feelings. She never realized how much emotion he was holding inside, the poor man. She saw herself through his eyes. Oh my gods, he loves me. He has wanted this just as much as I have. She opened her legs wider, reached down and guided him in. She heard him growl. He sank in deeper, just enough to stretch her without hurting her. She bucked her hips to adjust to his Vulcan girth and with that, he began to gently push into her wetness. She clawed the back of his neck and her tongue found his mouth. 

“Yes, you feel…Ah! Amazing!” She knew what he was thinking. 

“Nyota, I am going to fuck you harder, I may bite you. I…uh…I’m going to fuck your pussy until I cum hard inside you. Do you want this?” He was lost in an ancient trance. It was his human half that was controlling his need for rough sex. 

“Yes,” she moaned. He lifted one of her legs up over his shoulder so he could fit every bit of his cock inside. “I want your big cock. I want to cum with you.” He broke the bond and let her ride out the last of the emotional transference. “Yes, Spock, take me harder!” He took her other leg and raised it over his shoulder. Managing up his knees, he lifted her ass and pumped even harder. She watched him lose himself. Her perfectly formal Vulcan becoming a vulnerable, lustful sex god before her very eyes. Panting and jerking, she could tell he was very close to climax. She wiggled her pussy to just so to rub her clit against him and that movement set him off. He deeply growled and bit her nipple and his orgasm came hot and forceful. He felt hers a few seconds later. She pressed her lips so hard to his that one of his teeth made her lip bleed. “Yes! Spock!” She screamed so loud, she wondered if the whole mountain echoed. She didn’t care. He kissed her neck softly as they both came down from their ecstasy; the first time they had experienced it together. He pulled out of her and she hissed. “Oh, where are you going so fast…come back here.”

His eyes grew wide. “Forgive me Nyota, I will rejoin you now.”

“No, no, Spock,” she laughed. “I’m a bit sore, but in a blissful way. I thought it would hurt but I want you so much, it was easy to open up to you. Do you know what I’m trying to say?”

“I do. We melded. We will always know how each other feels. It is a telepathic bond in which we will have the ability to become stronger in transmitting and receiving information from one other.”

“I’ve read about that. I’m eager to learn how to be your perfect companion.”

“And you, Nyota, my bond mate, we are now one, forever and always.” 

She pulled a thin blanket from her pack and covered them both. “Now it’s time for snuggling. Do you know what that is?”

“I am unfamiliar with that term. But I am now acquainted with the term “fuck”, although your usage is in contrast to Dr. McCoy’s usage.” 

“Ha! Well snuggling is when lovers lay together, before or after sex. My senses are so alive being here with you, I may never sleep tonight.”

“We have less than two standard hours before we are to report to base camp. Would ‘snuggling’ for one hour be sufficient?”

“Uh huh,” she tried not to laugh. He turned her so her back was up against his chest, slid his arm for her to lay on, then covered both of them with the blanket. The fire was weaker, but enough to keep them warm. Then, Spock did something she couldn’t believe. He threw his leg over her and pulled her closer. 

“Am I ‘snuggling’ properly, my love?” he asked. 

“Perfect.” She wanted to just lay in bliss with him but she couldn’t turn her mind off. “What’s going to happen now, after shore leave, when we return to the ship?”

“I believe I will give you time to adjust to being my paramour. It will not be easy. I will not show you affection on the bridge. However, I expect that we will cohabitate. I do not wish to spend one moment away from you.” 

She said nothing, just smiled that wide, gorgeous smile of a very content woman. 

# # #

They hiked back down the mountain at a good clip. She kept up with him although he was much more stealth and she was little sore from her ‘meditation alone in the woods’. Oh gods, what will the rest of the crew think when we’re spotted arriving together, disheveled and sleep deprived.

“Spock, should we be discreet about last night. I can go on to base camp ahead of you.”

“Nyota, I am not inclined to hide my feelings for you any longer. It would be a fascinating experiment to observe their confusion and rumination. Do you not agree?”

Wow, he was being devious. He wanted to watch them squirm. “I agree,” she said with a sly smile. And they both arrived at base camp together, filthy and tired.   
Kirk and Bones sat on a log eating oatmeal and orange juice. Uhura walked up to them, dropped her pack and said, “Thanks for supporting me last night Jim. I’m off to the showers.” Kirk looked at Bones, tried to say something, but nothing came out. “And where was that green blooded hobgoblin last night?”, Bones called after her, “He wasn’t bothering you, was he?”

“Yep,” she said like she didn’t even hear the question and ducked into her tent. Gaila was still in bed, a lump under several blankets.

“I smell you!” Gaila shouted from underneath the blankets. 

“Ok ok, I’m headed to the showers,” Nyota confirmed. 

“No, I mean I smell your sex pheromones! You think you can fool me? You are dripping with the smell of sex…OH!” It suddenly hit her. She uncovered and pranced over to Nyota; oblivious to the fact she was naked. “You either had sex with him or you were fighting with him. You tell me now, dammit!”

“Gaila, put a robe on. Well, we had a verbal altercation, yes.”

“And…what the fuck, Ny!”

“And then, well,” she couldn’t hold back her huge grin.

“You did it, you did the nasty with Spock, oh my goddess, you have to tell me every detail, and don’t be shy!”

“Gai, I’ll tell you some of it, ok maybe all of it, but not now.” She slumped on her cot and pulled her dirty boots off, pants to follow. “I really need a shower.”

“Oh my goddess. Was he hot, was he big, you melded didn’t you? I heard that melding with a Vulcan is totally hot, but its only a myth.”

“It’s not a myth, Gai. It’s incredibly mind blowing.”

“You little fucking bitch.” She threw a harem pillow across the room, Nyota caught it. “You have to let me watch next time!” Gaila was bouncing around the room. 

“Enough, I’m gone.” Nyota left for the showers with her robe and towel. 

# # #

The shower was cool, but the sunlight and the open air of showering outdoors made it refreshing in the arid heat. She noticed a little dried blood between her legs, washed it away and smiled. She still felt the pressure of him being inside her and it made her swoon. She felt his hand slide around her from behind and wondered if it was a fantasy. But then he spoke in her ear, “May I join you?” he whispered. 

“Uh, of course. What if someone saw you?”

“I can enter or exit almost any location without being noticed. I excel at stealth,” Spock said confidently. “It is only logical that we share water. It is a scarce commodity on Tyree.” He moved her hair and kissed the back of her neck, just grazing his teeth on her skin. She felt herself throbbing and wouldn’t need much to cum. 

He turned the shower off, water dripping from his hair, running down his nose and he didn’t even blink. His eyes bore into her and he licked the water from his lips. He looked absolutely delicious. She ran her fingers up his perfectly manscaped chest hair. Just perfect, she thought. What has he got planned? He sat down on the small bamboo bench in the shower stall and pulled her over. She stood in front of him, kneeled down and slid between his legs. His head fell back against the stall with a thud. He wrapped his fist up with her wet hair and led her down to his cock, making sure she had the lead. She licked him like a lollipop from shaft to head. For someone who had never done this before, she was full of lustful knowledge. Maybe she was so good at it because she loved him so much. She took him in deeper and hummed as to ask him if it was ok. He just growled back, “Nyota, I need to be in you.” She continued with her mouth, ignoring him. He pulled her hair gently to let her know he was serious. “Sit on my lap and ride me. I have fantasized about you riding me.” 

“Oh Spock, you have such a filthy mouth. You are such a bad boy,” and gave him one last deep throated push. She mounted him and teased the head of his cock with her pussy. His dark eyes had a hypnotic effect on her. 

“You wish me to command you. You like when I speak filthy?”

“Uh huh.”

“I want you to ride me, fuck me.” He could make me do anything if her spoke like that. “You want my cock, don’t you? Ride it and beg me to come for you,” he hissed quietly, yet demanding. 

She slid onto him. It was much less painful this time, however he was still very large. Her tongue found his as she bounced and teased him. She was a completely different woman than she was yesterday, never imagining riding Spock in a shower stall while he spoke words that weren’t in his vocabulary until last night. “Spock, I’m cumming.” He reached down to her clit with his thumb and started rubbing. She bit his shoulder just so she wouldn’t scream, knowing it wasn’t hurting him. He felt her tighten around him and slowed his pumping so that her last orgasm waves wouldn’t overwhelm her. Watching her cum was enough to bring him to climax. He shot hard and hot into her, lifting her off slightly to watch himself cum on the outside of her pussy. This pleased him. Having control when he wanted it and letter her play with him as long as she wanted to. He had never imagined finding her, his life bond mate, a perfect lover and companion. She rested for a moment on his lap. Then, she reached up and pulled a cord, which opened up the last two gallons of water that had been baking in the sun during their tryst. One big splash collapsed over them and she began to laugh. She could just barely see through the water in her eyes that he may have even smiled, quickly covering it up by kissing her. Had she imagined him smiling against her kiss. She will have to live with not knowing, and maybe in the future, she would get to see a big, blissful grin from the man who she had always wanted, and now belonged to her.


End file.
